


You Light Me Up

by miss_whimsy



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Love, M/M, Robron Week, Sex, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:58:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10016756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_whimsy/pseuds/miss_whimsy
Summary: Robert and Aaron sneak off from the reception for some alone time.





	

Aaron wiped the tears from his eyes and tried to push Adam away when he wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"You don't have to be shy, bro," Adam laughed. "Even I teared up. Your mum's in bits. Vic's a mess." He nodded over to where Chas and Victoria were surrounding Robert, both crying into their tissues about his beautiful speech.

"I'm just so happy for you, Rob," Aaron heard Vic say and he huffed out a laugh, looking at Adam finally.

"Thank you."

"It was all him," Adam said. "Banging on our door while we were having out tea. Demanding that we help. I haven't seen Vic that excited since our wedding day."

Aaron smiled. "I mean it, though. Thank you. For everything."

"That's what brothers are for isn't it?" Adam laughed, tugging Aaron into a hug. "It's all official now too, mate. Brothers-in-law."

"You're such a good boy!"

Aaron shifted away from Adam, looking back at his mother when he heard her voice cut across the music and the happy chatter. She was pressing kisses to Robert's cheeks as she clung to him drunkenly. Robert caught Aaron's eye and widened his own, silently appealing for help.

"Alright, mum, that's enough," Aaron said, walking over to collect his husband. "I think you've kissed Robert more than I have tonight."

Chas immediately turned her affection onto him, pulling him into a hug and giving him a lipstick mark on his cheek to match Robert's.

"I am so proud of you. I love you so much."

Aaron squirmed awkwardly for a moment and then gave in, hugging her back. "I love you too, mum."

"Right," Vic said, stepping in and taking Chas's arm. "I think you owe me a dance. Mother of the Groom and Sister of the Groom." She winked at Aaron and led Chas back to where Charity was dancing with Diane and Bernice. 

"Your sister just winked at me," Aaron said to Robert, running his eyes over him from head to toe. "Do you have something else planned?"

"So many things," Robert told him, grinning. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Aaron's waist. "Do you want to go upstairs?"

"So much," Aaron said. "Do you think we can sneak off without anyone stopping us?"

They couldn't. 

Diane waylaid them as they were heading back behind the bar, telling Robert she was proud of him and reminding Aaron that Robert was very sensitive. Bernice joined her mum in politely scolding Aaron, telling him not to take Robert for granted. Robert looked mortified by the end of it. 

"They're just looking out for you," Aaron said, tugging Robert upstairs by his tie. "They love you. As they should."

“They shouldn't be telling you to be good to me though.”

“Why not?” Aaron asked with a frown. 

“Are you kidding?” Robert asked as they paused in the doorway of their room. “After everything I've done to you?”

“Don't do that,” Aaron said, cupping Robert's face in his hands. “You're so good to me. And this is our wedding night. Let's leave the past where it belongs.”

Robert pulled Aaron close and kissed him, leaning back against the door frame. His hands worked their way under Aaron’s suit jacket, up his back, pressing along the full length of his body, then back down to squeeze his arse. 

Aaron laughed and Robert took the opportunity to lift him up, urging Aaron’s legs around his waist. 

“What are you doing?” Aaron asked, while Robert got the bedroom door open. 

“Carrying you over the threshold. Obviously.”

Aaron continued to laugh as Robert stumbled across the room and launched them both onto the bed.

“Careful,” Aaron warned, “or we'll have to buy a new one.”

“We'll have to buy a new one anyway soon,” Robert pointed out, settling between Aaron’s thighs. “For our new home.”

“Nothing too weird though, eh?” Aaron said, hopefully. 

“That's a no to the mirrored ceiling then?”

“If only because it's not actually 1982.”

Robert grinned and kissed Aaron again, moaning into his mouth.

“Why are you wearing so many clothes?”

“Could ask you the same question,” Aaron said, pushing Robert up, following him until they were both kneeling opposite each other. 

They stayed like that for a quiet moment, just watching each other and they pounced, shrugging out of their suit jackets, tearing at the buttons on their shirts, until they were both fully naked.

Robert tumbled Aaron down into the blankets again, kissing down this throat and across his collarbone. Aaron arched under him, hands gripping Robert's shoulders. His eyes drifted closed of their own accord and he snapped them open, not wanting to miss a moment. The memories of tonight would have to keep him warm for a long time to come. 

Aaron wrapped his legs around Robert's waist while Robert fumbled with one hand in the bedside drawer for the lube. He ran his fingers through Robert's hair, pulling him back in for another kiss. 

“Please,” he gasped, feeling his erection slide against Robert's. “Rob.”

Robert squeezed some of the lube into his hand and wrapped it around both of them, stroking slowly. 

“We have all night,” he said. “Our wedding night. I'm going to make it so good for you.”

Aaron wanted to say that he always did, that it always was, but the words were lost to the feel of Robert’s hand on him, working them both higher, to Robert's lips on his neck, pressing kisses to that sensitive spot he knew drove Aaron crazy.

Robert's breathing hitched and Aaron knew he was close. They were both too on edge, too worked up after everything that had happened that day, for it last long the first time. But Robert was right. They had all night. 

Aaron moaned Robert's name against his ear as he came, Robert following him a second later, sighing something that could have been “Husband.”

“What did you say?” Aaron laughed once he'd caught his breath. 

“Shut up,” Robert said. “Enjoy the afterglow.”

Aaron tightened his arms around Robert's back and kissed him, smiling against his lips. 

“I am, I promise. Husband.”


End file.
